Plutôt mourir, qu'être loin de toi…
by Dead Apple
Summary: "L'enfer n'était pas la mort, mais d'être séparé de ma bien-aimée." Du sang risque d'être versé en ce 14 février 1916, dû à une passion des plus... mortelles...


_**OS publié dans le cadre du concours Bloody Valentine Contest. Bonne lecture. Merci à Lilithestrange pour sa correction.**_

_**« Plutôt mourir, qu'être loin de toi… »**_

On m'avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais envisager le pire, même dans les situations les plus catastrophiques. Nous n'étions pas touchés par un chaos d'ordre naturel, mais bien humain. La guerre la plus meurtrière et interminable de toute l'histoire faisait rage depuis environ deux ans. Tout a commencé par l'attentat de Sarajevo…

Peu importe le commencement de toute cette histoire, seule la fin m'intéressait. Je devais partir au front, comme la plupart des hommes. Seulement, j'en avais décidé autrement.

L'enfer n'était pas la mort, mais d'être séparé de ma bien-aimée.

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen._

La seule et unique raison de notre prochain acte. Stupide, mais qui nous permettra de rester éternellement ensemble.

Je la rejoignis dans notre chambre conjugale. Sensuellement dévêtue, elle se trouvait allongée sur notre lit, son visage angélique caché derrière un éventail de dentelle noire. Seul son regard porté sur moi n'était pas caché par son accessoire. Malgré celui-ci, je pouvais distinguer la coloration rosée que ses joues avaient prise, contrastant parfaitement avec son teint de porcelaine.

Elle avait maquillé ses yeux pour l'occasion, et ceux-là, bien que déjà merveilleux en circonstances habituelles, me subjuguaient encore plus que d'habitude. Le léger trait noir sur leur paupière supérieure ajoutait de la profondeur à ses yeux d'un chocolat gourmand. Peut-être était-ce parce que je les voyais pour la dernière fois, que j'apprenais à les aimer davantage ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'allais en faire de même avec son corps tout entier. Pour la toute dernière fois, cette nuit, j'allais la faire mienne…

J'avançais en sa direction, afin de mieux distinguer toutes les courbes de son corps. De là où j'étais précédemment, je n'y voyais pas grand-chose. Seulement la silhouette de son corps nu, éclairée par la lueur des chandeliers disposés dans toute la pièce et par le feu de notre cheminée.

Je ne me lasserais jamais de voir une telle splendeur. Elle n'avait aucun défaut. Absolument _aucun_…

Elle continuait toujours de me regarder. Mais cette fois-ci, son regard était noir de désir. Si l'adrénaline venait seulement d'envahir son corps, dans le mien, elle était déjà présente depuis un bon bout de temps, si bien que cela devenait presque douloureux dans mon pantalon. Et pourtant ! Dans peu de temps, cela me semblera une douce torture comparé à ce qui nous attendait.

Je me défis de mon haut-de-forme, puis de mon veston que je jetai par terre. Ils ne me seraient d'aucune utilité une fois passée cette nuit en ce 14 février 1916. Elle me regardait toujours et encore. Mais au lieu de me regarder droit dans les yeux, Bella détaillait mon corps, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur mon sexe. Plus proche d'elle qu'il y a quelques minutes, je vis plus clairement l'expression de son visage. Je pus avec certitude dire qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Ma belle faisait toujours ça. Je remarquai également qu'elle ne restait pas aussi statique que tout à l'heure, elle remuait légèrement son bassin. Je pris cela comme un encouragement, et décidai de me déshabiller davantage. Je me déchaussai. Je dénouai ensuite ma cravate et la lui lançai. Elle la prit et la porta à son visage, toujours dissimulé par son éventail. Je supposai qu'elle devait sentir ma fragrance…

J'entrepris de défaire ma chemise blanche, mais à peine avais-je commencé que ma belle délaissa son accessoire pour se coller à moi. Elle m'embrassa d'abord le cou, tout en mordillant ma peau. Ses baisers descendirent ensuite vers mon torse. Ma douce déboutonna lentement ce que je portais en haut. À chaque bouton enlevé, elle posait de diverses manières ses lèvres si désirables sur mon torse peu à peu dévêtu. Timide, sauvage, posée, excitée… Elle prit autant d'attitudes différentes qu'il y avait de boutons. Quand elle en eut fait toute son affaire, elle fit glisser lentement le vêtement le long de mes bras. Ses doigts délicats parcoururent ma peau, provocant des milliers de frissons le long de mon échine, ainsi que des millions de papillons au plus profond de mon ventre. À l'instar de mon épouse, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ma respiration devint saccadée. Je pris son visage en coupe, et l'embrassais avec toute la ferveur que je possédais pour mon seul et unique amour.

Je me sentais si égoïste de la traîner ainsi avec moi dans cette chute mortelle. Elle méritait de vivre, contrairement à moi. J'étais un lâche qui préférait mourir plutôt que de combattre pour sa patrie. Mais au fond, quel était l'intérêt de cette guerre sans merci mis à part séparer des couples qui ne demandaient qu'à s'aimer et rester ensemble ?

Je mis fin à mes pensées négatives et tâchai de savourer l'instant présent. Bella se baissa et retira mes chaussettes. Elle laissa ses mains sur mes chevilles et les fit glisser sur tout le long de mes jambes tout en remontant elle aussi. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à mon pantalon… Elle répéta le même stratagème que précédemment, m'excitant davantage.

« Edward, je t'a… » Commença-t-elle à me murmurer à l'oreille. Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse parvenir au bout de sa phrase.

« Bella, n'oublies pas notre accord. » La regardais-je droit dans les yeux, son visage pris en coupe entre mes mains. « Je te demande pour notre dernière soirée ensemble, _vivants_, de ne pas nous déclarer notre amour. » Elle baissa la tête, attristée par ma requête. « Tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle hocha légèrement la tête. « Dis-le moi dans ce cas… »

« Car si nous nous déclarions notre amour, tu aurais l'impression qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais de notre vie, or tu penses… »

« Non. » La coupai-je. « J'en suis certain ! »

« Tu es certain qu'une fois quitté ce monde, nous nous rejoindrons au Paradis. Et tu es également certain que cela ne sera pas le début d'une nouvelle vie, mais la continuité de notre vie présente, en beaucoup plus heureuse et sans souffrance. »

« Exactement, mon amour. » Elle me sourit -bien qu'elle ait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Je l'embrassais d'un baiser tendre et amoureux. Je voulais lui prouver que même si nous ne prononcions pas _les_ mots, ce n'était pas pour autant que nous ne les pensions pas. Malgré le fait que nous nous déclarions souvent notre flamme, elle en doutait à chaque instant, pensant qu'elle était bien trop banale pour un homme comme moi. Mais c'était tout le contraire ! _Jamais_ je n'avais mérité d'obtenir une femme comme elle. Une femme qui accepte le suicide pour un homme lâche et effrayé d'être séparé de sa bien-aimée ou de mourir loin d'elle au combat comme un véritable homme serait censé le faire. Une femme qui ne croyait point au paradis et qui pourtant, suivait sans la moindre hésitation l'homme qu'elle aimait. La plupart des gens la traitait de naïve ou de 'petite fille stupide'. Cela la blessait et tous ces reproches étaient causés par mon influence sur elle. _Je_ l'avais rendue naïve. _Je_ l'avais rendue stupide. Moi et mon inconscient et destructeur amour pour elle…

_Je ne la méritais vraiment pas._

Elle était beaucoup trop bien…

Durant l'espace d'un instant, je voulus tout arrêter. Lui dire que je partirai en homme brave et courageux sur le front, que verser tout ce sang était bien trop inutile. Seulement, je ferais encore une fois part d'un extrême égoïsme. Après tout, c'était également son choix…

« _Plutôt mourir, qu'être loin de toi._ » M'avait-elle dit lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je devais partir. Durant quelques nuits où je fus pris d'insomnies, j'avais eu l'idée de notre suicide. J'avais en premier lieu songé au poison. Mais il était si difficile de s'en procurer en ces temps de pure folie ! Et s'empoisonner était bien compliqué ! Le temps qu'il fallait pour que la substance nous atteigne mortellement, était bien trop rapide ! De plus, si nous avions prévu de faire l'amour juste avant notre trépas, cela aurait augmenté notre circulation sanguine et par la même occasion, les effets des toxines… Le poison n'était donc pas la meilleure des solutions.

Puis, un matin, lorsque je me rasais, j'eus une idée plus sanglante. Je savais que ma femme avait horreur de l'hémoglobine, mais… cela me semblait pourtant une idée envisageable. Nous souffririons, certes, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour rester ensemble, serait-elle prête à surmonter cette épreuve ? Je l'avais informée de mon idée et elle avait finalement cédé à ma deuxième option. Je fus à la fois heureux et torturé de la nouvelle. Elle allait souffrir, et ce, éternellement et sempiternellement par ma faute.

« Edward, je sais ce que tu penses, mais j'en aurais eu tôt ou tard l'idée moi aussi » Me rassura-t-elle.

Or, elle mentait. J'en étais plus que certain. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir. Mais elle était tellement gentille et altruiste, qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire.

Je ne lui dis pas que j'étais au courant qu'elle me mentait, mais je crois qu'elle-même en avait fort conscience. À la place des mots, je préférais les gestes, bien plus significatifs pour ma part. Je l'embrassais tout en la poussant doucement et en l'installant délicatement sur notre lit. Sans rompre notre baiser, je me mis au dessus d'elle. Comme à son habitude, elle passa ses mains dans ma chevelure, tandis que je caressais sa cuisse droite qui s'était enroulée sur ma hanche. Je délaissai sa bouche pour son cou. Ma belle gémissait sous mes caresses et bougeait de nouveau son bassin, créant ainsi une délicieuse friction entre son intimité chaude et trempée, et mon sexe turgescent.

À présent, ma bouche se baladait sur sa poitrine de toute beauté. Lors de notre première rencontre, j'avais tout de suite su que c'était la bonne. Mon cœur se mettait systématiquement à battre plus fort en sa présence ou lorsque je songeais à elle et mes mains devenaient toujours moites à sa vue ou par nos contacts. _Je suis un homme et je n'ai pas honte de le dire : ma femme m'excite et me rend totalement fou._ Elle l'avait constaté lors de notre premier rendez-vous en tête-à-tête. Elle s'était bien trop rapprochée de moi et mon corps avait eu une réaction d'homme qui n'était pas des plus correctes à ce moment-là. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pu croire, elle ne l'avait pas mal pris. C'était même tout l'inverse ! Elle s'était sentie flattée et m'avait confié qu'elle ressentait le même désir. Nous n'avions rien fait de sexuel jusqu'à notre première nuit de noces, soit plus d'un an après ce premier rendez-vous. C'était moi qui l'avais exigé, bien que je mourais d'envie de lui faire l'amour à chaque instant. Comme ni elle, ni moi, n'avions eu de quelconque rapport, je pensais que si nous attendions jusqu'au mariage, notre première fois n'en serait que meilleure. Je désirais Bella, et uniquement elle. Elle avait su faire disparaître toutes les autres femmes du monde, m'éblouissant de sa fatale beauté.

Je souris à ces souvenirs si heureux, là où rien ne présageait que nous serions séparés un jour. Je m'étais toujours imaginé une vie de famille calme et paisible où nous habiterions à la campagne, observant nos enfants courant dans les champs tandis que je caressais le ventre de ma femme qui attendrait derechef l'une de nos progénitures.

Je jouais avec ses mamelons durcis, et en pris un dans ma bouche. Ses seins me semblaient être plus volumineux que d'habitude. Était-ce juste une impression ou était-ce vrai ? Parce que si c'était le second cas, cela pourrait peut-être signifier que… nous allions être parents ? Si Bella portait notre enfant, elle allait le tuer également, ce que je ne voulais pas. Nous tuer, _nous_, était une chose, mais le tuer, _lui_ -s'il était bien présent- en était une autre…

« Edward ? » S'inquiéta Bella, constatant que je ne la touchais plus. « À quoi penses-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur la ride qui s'était formée entre mes sourcils.

« Bella, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? » Elle me regarda, le regard s'humidifiant peu à peu, avant de baisser les yeux.

« La seule chose que je souhaite te dire, tu ne désires pas l'entendre… » Elle ne me mentait pas, mais c'était comme si sa phrase était incomplète et qu'il en manquait une partie… Une partie dont elle ne voulait rien me révéler…

Mes craintes redoublèrent d'ampleur. Pourquoi voulait-elle me cacher quelque chose, nous qui nous nous étions toujours tout dit ?

_Parce qu'elle savait qu'alors tu changerais d'avis, ne voulant jamais sacrifier la vie d'un futur nouveau-né…_

« Bella… » Insistai-je malgré tout.

« Tu le sauras le moment venu. » Affirma-t-elle avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. « Et si tu reprenais où tu en étais ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur et le souffle court, une fois notre long baiser langoureux achevé… Comment pouvais-je lui résister ? Si elle ne voulait pas m'en parler maintenant, ce n'était pas bien grave… Je saurais attendre le 'moment venu' comme elle l'avait dit.

Je repris là où je m'étais arrêté. La tension sexuelle avait quelque peu diminué, mais Bella n'en restait pas moins désirable. Je descendis un peu plus bas, sentant sa merveilleuse odeur intime. J'espérais que là où nous nous rejoindrions, nous aurions toujours ces mêmes sensations. Ou du moins, quelque chose de similaire… Une main malaxant l'un de ses seins, la seconde tenant son bassin afin d'éviter qu'elle ne bouge de trop, je rapprochai davantage mon visage contre son intimité, frottant mon nez contre ses lèvres rougies et trempées, puis je les embrassai. J'entrepris de mordiller son petit paquet de nerfs puis de lécher ses lèvres intimes… Elle gémit timidement au début, mais au fur et à mesure du plaisir qui l'envahissait, elle en augmentait le volume sonore et la fréquence. Son doux nectar vint et je m'empressai de le laper, tel un chat qui n'avait pas eu d'eau depuis des jours… J'introduis ensuite ma langue -durcie du mieux que je pouvais- dans son vagin. Mes mains sur son bassin donnèrent le rythme d'une pénétration passionnée et rapide. Remarquant que Bella se mouvait naturellement, ma main droite vint titiller son clitoris tandis que l'autre palpait ses seins ou jouait avec ses tétons.

J'adorais la boire… Rien n'avait meilleur goût qu'elle…

Ses parois intimes se resserrèrent davantage… Elle cria mon prénom parmi des 'ouiiiiii' et 'ahhhhhhhhh'… Mon sexe était plus dur que jamais et pourtant, le moment le plus redouté arrivait à grands pas. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle se remette de son orgasme. Elle était plus époustouflante dans ces moments-là. Nue, j'observais son corps avec attention. Une idée plus que désagréable refit son apparition. Son ventre formait un petit mont mais tout de même bien accentué…

_« Tu le sauras le moment venu…_ _»_ M'avait-elle dit. Mais si elle me le disait juste avant le décès de son enveloppe charnelle : le moment où je ne pourrais plus la sauver…

_Non !_

Je connaissais ma femme ! Elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie, mais jamais elle ne le ferait avec celle d'un futur enfant !

Elle ouvrit les paupières, affichant un large sourire. Son regard pétillait de bonheur et je culpabilisais de devoir le lui arracher d'ici peu. Lui tournant le dos, je me munis du couteau sur ma table de chevet. Lorsque je revins à elle, elle observa l'arme blanche. De nouveau ses yeux s'humidifièrent. À chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne souhaitait plus ce que nous étions sur le point de faire, et je désirais ardemment qu'elle me le dise. Si seulement elle avait été contre cette fichue idée dès le départ ! Je serais parti sans la moindre protestation au front, la laissant saine et sauve… Mais il avait fallu qu'elle soit consentante ! Dans les deux cas, j'étais à la fois heureux et torturé par mon impitoyable égoïsme, sans parler de cette culpabilité qui me rongeait jusqu'à ma moelle épinière…

« Je suis prête Edward. Fais-le. » Me dit-elle, les yeux noyés par l'eau salée et pourtant bien décidée… Je m'interdis de trop penser à sa souffrance mais je savais que j'allais la ressentir quelques minutes plus tard, ne pouvant donc pas ignorer à quel point j'allais la torturer. Ne pas entailler immédiatement ses veines, la ferait sûrement plus souffrir que l'entaille en elle-même. (Peut-être était-ce la peur qui était la plus douloureuse. La douleur morale, bien plus que celle physique. À moins que _douloureux_ ne fut pas le bon terme, mais plutôt _pénible_ ?) Mais, je la voulais encore quelques instants parfaitement intacte avec moi. J'embrassai donc ses chevilles, puis remontai avec mes baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je déposai un ultime baiser sur son sexe toujours embrasé. Je remontai jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis son cou. Je baisai ensuite tout le long de son bras gauche, repassai dans son cou, lui chuchotant au passage des paroles que je voulais rassurantes, pour achever mon parcours en embrassant le long de son bras droit… Arrivé à son poignet, je relevai la tête en sa direction.

« Fais-le, je t'en supplie. Seule, je n'en aurais pas la force… » Je mis alors la pointe du couteau sur sa peau, sans appuyer pour autant.

« Bella… Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ? »

« Quand le moment sera venu mon amour… _Quand il sera venu_… » Répéta-t-elle pour elle-même. Je commençais sérieusement à prendre peur. Peur que tout ce que j'avais imaginé concernant une potentielle grossesse de la part de ma femme ne soit que réalité. « Fais-le maintenant s'il te plaît Edward. »

« Bien… » Appuyant sur sa chair, je fis glisser le couteau jusqu'au niveau de l'articulation de son coude. En voyant tout ce sang, je crus qu'elle allait directement mourir… Mais non… Elle était là, belle et bien consciente. Je posai l'arme sur les draps blancs… Aucun de nous deux ne regarda une seule fois l'entaille de son bras. Je retirai alors mon sous-vêtement, libérant mon impressionnante érection.

Je me positionnais sur elle et mis mon sexe à l'entrée de son vagin. Son visage était déformé par la douleur, mais elle essayait tout de même de faire bonne figure pour moi. Uniquement moi…

J'allais la pénétrer lorsqu'elle retourna la situation… Elle fut au-dessus de moi plus que rapidement. Elle commença ses caresses et ses baisers au niveau de mon visage puis descendit jusqu'à ma virilité… L'idée même que je puisse être dans sa bouche m'exaltait ! Rien n'était comparable aux sensations qu'elle me procurait… C'était le paradis sur terre… Elle embrassa mon gland, léchant le liquide qui y coulait quelque peu… Elle caressa sur toute sa longueur mon sexe avant d'en lécher le dessous… Si je ne me retenais pas, j'allais jouir directement… Mon Dieu que ma Bella était douée ! Elle qui disait n'avoir aucune expérience avait été performante dès la première fois ! Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'expérimentait, et plus j'en redemandais !

Elle prit en bouche mon membre et commença ses va-et-vient, m'affligeant toutes sortes de merveilleuses tortures avec sa langue… Quelques sublimes minutes passèrent… Malaxant mes bourses d'un toucher divin, je l'avertis que j'allais bientôt venir… Elle me regarda d'un air gourmand… D'habitude, elle s'arrêtait toujours… Pas cette fois-ci apparemment… Voulait-elle me goûter ?

« Bella ? » Je ne pus formuler ma seconde interrogation… Elle s'activa de plus en plus afin de me faire taire… Rendant les armes, je me laissais totalement emporter par la vague de bien être que ma femme me prodiguait… Je sentis mes muscles se tendre au maximum et me libérai en elle… Un profond soulagement se fit ressentir tandis que ma douce avalait ma semence… J'étais l'homme le plus heureux en ce moment même ! Mon corps entier était parfaitement détendu et lorsque Bella se mit à califourchon sur moi, cette sensation augmenta.

« J'aurais dû avaler plus tôt. Tu es d'un goût exquis ! » Me flatta-t-elle avec un léger mais authentique sourire.

« Je croyais que tu étais révulsée par l'idée d'avaler ? »

« Je le croyais aussi… Mais… j'aime ça finalement… enfin je veux dire que ce n'est pas si terrible que je me l'imaginais… et puis… je voulais le faire au moins une fois dans ma vie… »

Elle attisa mon excitation de ses baisers mouillés et passionnés. Je ne tardai pas à redevenir dur… Elle avait cet incroyable don de réveiller ma plus grande faiblesse : l'amour que je lui portais, qui était également la plus belle richesse que j'étais en mesure de lui apporter. Faisant attention à son entaille, je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle…

« Comment te sens-tu ? » M'enquis-je auprès d'elle.

« Nauséeuse à la vue de tout ce sang. C'est Renée qui va être contrariée de retrouver nos draps dans cet état… » Tenta-t-elle d'apaiser ma culpabilité. Elle était si incroyable ! Elle voulait toujours prendre tout à la légère et à la plaisanterie, pour ne pas m'inquiéter ou me faire culpabiliser davantage… Cela avait le don de m'exaspérer tout en l'admirant pour cette incroyable capacité… Je l'embrassai de nouveau avec passion… À cet instant, j'aurais tellement souhaité lui dire les mots que je lui avais défendus de prononcer de vive voix… Je commençai alors à la pénétrer…

Je fis des va-et-vient plutôt lents au départ, pour finalement accélérer sur sa demande… Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi juste pour elle ! Je mis ses jambes sur mes épaules, passai ma main entre son flanc droit et son bras mutilé, puis avec ma main gauche je vins chatouiller son bouton de chair. Les minutes défilèrent, et peu à peu ma belle retrouva ses magnifiques traits angéliques et doux…

« Edward… Ahh… Je sens… que je vais… Ahhhh… bientôt…. Ahhhhhh… » Soupira-t-elle de plaisir. Son corps s'arqua… C'était le moment pour moi… Je reposai les jambes de ma douce sur le matelas maintenant ensanglanté, tout en continuant mes mouvements, et me saisis du couteau. Pour la rejoindre au plus vite, je m'ouvris le bras du poignet jusqu'à l'épaule. Je ressentis une atroce souffrance et ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais affligé le même sort à celle que j'aimais le plus. Juste auparavant, j'atteignis moi aussi mon paroxysme… Il fut beaucoup plus intense que tous ceux auxquels j'avais pu goûter. Mon dernier en tant que mortel… Je restais toujours en mon amour et nous fis nous allonger sur le côté. C'est finalement elle qui brisa notre lien au bout de plusieurs minutes… La fatigue se fit de plus en plus insistante en moi…

« Edward… » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne sus déterminer si c'était dû à la douleur ou à la mort qui était proche… « Je crois que le moment est venu, mais avant, je voudrais faire quelque chose si tu me le permets… »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, mais sache que notre accord tient toujours… » Prévins-je au cas où.

« Justement… » Elle mit sur son doigt du sang qui coulait le long de son bras et commença à écrire sur mon torse… Elle répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase apparaisse… Une phrase contenant trois mots. Sept lettres au total. Une phrase que je lui avais interdite de prononcer… Elle avait su être maligne et contourner la contrainte que je lui avais fixée. Je ne me fis pas prier pour en faire de même sur elle.

« Edward… » Souffla-t-elle derechef, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de difficulté. Je compris alors que sa fin serait bien plus proche que la mienne et que chaque mot relevait peut-être de l'effort. Nous pleurâmes ensemble, bien que je me l'étais formellement défendu. Nous nous rejoindrions dans peu de temps, dans un monde heureux et sans souffrance… « Edward… c'était… une fille… Carlisle… me l'a… confirmé… Les filles… se portent… plus haut… que… les… garçons…»

« Alors… tu étais vraiment… enceinte ? » Demandai-je péniblement, la gorge serrée. Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et je dus m'approcher davantage d'elle pour entendre son « oui » murmuré…

« À tout de suite Bella… _Ma_ Bella… » Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille en voyant ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes. J'embrassai sa tempe avant de me remettre dans ma position initiale, mon front collé au sien…

« Renesmée… Je… voulais… l'appeler… Renesmée… Elle… avait… plus… de… quatre… mois… et… … … tu… n'as… rien… … remarqué… »

« Si, mais trop tard… Bien trop tard… Bella, laisse-toi aller maintenant… Ne résiste pas… » Je n'entendis aucune réponse de sa part. Elle n'était pas encore morte, seulement inconsciente dû au manque de sang. J'inscrivis sur son ventre 'Renesmée – 4 mois' à l'aide me mon sang, accompagné d'un cœur…

Je commençais moi aussi à perdre peu à peu conscience… Quant à la douleur, étrangement, cela faisait quelques minutes que je ne la ressentais plus… J'espérais qu'il en avait été de même pour ma chère et tendre…

De plus en plus, le noir m'envahit, me laissant sur cette dernière pensée…

_'Il aimait la mort. Elle aimait la vie. Il vivait pour elle. Elle est morte pour lui…'_

**THE END…**


End file.
